Silent Warrior
された の み... の 16 つ!! |Rōmaji title =Nokosareta Yuītsu no Nozomi… Mugon no Senshi Jūroku-Gō Tatsu!! |Literal title = One Final Remaining Hope… The Silent Warrior No. 16 Takes Action!! |Number = 151 |Saga = Imperfect Cell Saga |Manga = Cell vs. #16 |Airdate = August 5, 1992 |English Airdate = October 19, 2000 |Previous = Up to Piccolo |Next = Say Goodbye, 17 }} された の み... の 16 つ!!|Nokosareta Yuītsu no Nozomi… Mugon no Senshi Jūroku-Gō Tatsu!!|lit. "One Final Remaining Hope… The Silent Warrior No. 16 Takes Action!!"}} is the twelfth episode of the Imperfect Cell Saga and the one hundred fifty-first overall episode, in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on August 5, 1992. Its original American airdate was October 19, 2000. Summary Android 17 shows his true strength and power. As the episode begins, the devilish Cell gets powered up and charges after Android 17 who is shocked to see Piccolo's apparent demise. Android 17 gets furious and charges toward Cell at the same time. As Imperfect Cell charges toward Android 17, Android 17 leaps into the air and flies downward at Imperfect Cell. Imperfect Cell and Android 17 collide and there is a small explosion. As the dust clears, Android 17 stands still knowing that he did not directly hit Imperfect Cell and as he looks above, he sees the merciless creature flying above him. Android 17 charges in the air and fights with Imperfect Cell. It looks as if Android 17 is doing well, but then the tables turn and Imperfect Cell's tail is charging toward Android 17's chest. Android 17 keeps dodging his tail with great difficulty, and then they show to Tien Shinhan who is watching from afar. Tien says that Android 17 might not be able to defeat Imperfect Cell. Then while Android 17 keeps trying to dodge Imperfect Cell's deadly stinger, Imperfect Cell hits him and Android 17 hits the ground. Imperfect Cell lands on the ground and walks toward Android 17, who is lying motionless on the ground. While all this is happening, on the Lookout, Gohan bursts with anger and says to Goku that he is going to go and fight Imperfect Cell. As Gohan flies in the air, he is stopped by Goku who punches him to the ground. Mr. Popo runs to Gohan to help him. Mr. Popo explains to Gohan that even though he is hurting inside they are too and that Goku is even more angry than Gohan about Piccolo's death. Gohan tells his father that he is greatly sorry and Goku replies saying that he would not let Piccolo's sacrifice go in vain before he apologizes to Gohan for punching him to the ground. Back to Imperfect Cell and Android 17, Imperfect Cell walks to Android 17 who is still on the ground and starts stepping on him all over his face and upper torso. Android 18 says to Android 16 that his idea of fleeing away might be the only thing they can do up to this point and Android 16 replies saying that she should go and leave him here to fight Imperfect Cell because Imperfect Cell only desires to absorb Android 18 and Android 17. And so Android 16 walks to the fight not knowing what to expect. Tien says to himself that the big guy is walking to the battlefield maybe he is the solution to all of this. Imperfect Cell picks Android 17 up by the collar and prepares to absorb him. Imperfect Cell expands the tip of his tail and starts to put it over Android 17's head. Android 17 tries to lift the tail off his head, but cannot. All of a sudden Android 16 takes Imperfect Cell by the shoulder and punches him, which sends Imperfect Cell flying yards away. Imperfect Cell gets surprised about how powerful he is. Android 17 falls on the ground looks at Android 16 and says “How did you manage to get him off me?” Android 16 replies by saying “I used one of my 'hard' punches.” Then he nonchalantly states "I am going to destroy him." Android 17 grimaces and asks, “Sure, may I ask how?” Android 16 says “According to my calculations I am just as strong as Cell.” Android 17 is shocked to hear this. Android 16 yells at Imperfect Cell “I suggest you surrender now.” Imperfect Cell replies with an insult and it sends Android 16 charging at Imperfect Cell and they start to battle. Android 16 and Imperfect Cell are fighting in the air and Tien exclaims that he is holding his own. Android 16 and Imperfect Cell exchange punches and hits and decide to take the fight to the ground. Imperfect Cell catches Android 16 off guard and sticks his stinger right into his neck. Imperfect Cell laughs and says that he cannot win, but Android 16 smiles and attempts to take his stinger out of his neck. Imperfect Cell says how can this be possible because his neuro link should be there and Android 16 says that Dr. Gero did not build him like that and made some improvements. Android 16 knocks Imperfect Cell to the ground and steps on his tail attempting to pull it off and succeeds. Android 16 says that that should take care of the absorbing problem since Cell is like a bee without a stinger. Imperfect Cell laughs and regenerates his tail and says he got that technique from Piccolo. Major Events *Android 16 battles Cell. Battles *Android 17 vs. Cell (Imperfect) *Android 16 vs. Cell (Imperfect) Appearances Characters Locations *Tropical Islands *Kame House *The Lookout Objects *Airplane *Shut Down Remote Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Vegeta Knows His Son" - When Goku punches Gohan. *"16 Rips Off Cell's Tail" - When Android 16 battles Cell in his imperfect form, while subsequently ripping off his tail to try to prevent him from absorption. *"Frieza Begs" - Before Cell attempts to absorb Android 17. *"Cell & Piccolo Face Off" - When Android 16 warns Android 17 to stay away from Cell while at the Tropical Islands. *"Frieza Begs" - When Android 16 and Cell face off. Differences from the manga *Goku punching Gohan when the latter attempts to leave to fight Cell is exclusive to the anime. *The fight between Android 17 and Cell was prolonged in the anime, as he was quickly defeated in the manga. *Trunks playing with the Shut Down Remote and crying when Bulma takes it off him is exclusive to the anime. **In fact in the manga, Trunks never traveled with Bulma at all. Trivia *Dr. Brief is heard in the dub when Bulma gives the infant Trunks her phone, while he is not even mentioned in the Japanese version of this episode. Instead, it is Master Roshi who Bulma calls directly (the English dub makes Roshi say "Bulma, your phone's been busy!" in order to correspond to the added voice of Dr. Brief). *This marks the only time Imperfect Cell's teeth are seen. *In one shot when Android 16 is about to fight Imperfect Cell while rescuing Android 17, Android 18's socks are white instead of orange. But in Dragon Ball Super and both movies Battle of Gods and Resurrection ‘F’, Android 18's socks are changed to white in her redesigned appearance. *When Cell is trying to stab 17 with his tail, he does precisely 17 tail stabs before it cuts to Tien (though he continues stabbing past this point). *The English version downplays 16's purely synthetic status as an Android when Cell's tail stab on him fails to work, with him merely stating that he was "a different model." In the Japanese version, he explicitly states he lacks any organics, explaining why Cell's tail stab failed to work. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 151 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 151 (BDZ) pt-br:A última esperança! O Androide Nº 16 fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 151 it:L'ultima risorsa Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Imperfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z